


My name is...

by WereKoalaPL



Category: Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Gentleman Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKoalaPL/pseuds/WereKoalaPL
Summary: There are things you might not believe about the world you live in, even if quirks have blurred the line between the reality and fantasy. But there are beings which lie beyond even that, they wait in legend sharpening their fangs and awaiting the wayward traveler. It is her majesty's guard dogs' duties to eradicate that vermin with the silver of a bullet and the blessed steel of a sword. For we are on a mission from GOD.All his life he had dreamed to be of use, to prove beyond any doubt that he deserves to stand at her side. And now she sends him halfway across the world to attend high school. If that isn't going to be a problem he isn't sure what is.---Izuku never received his mother's name. Instead as a bastard his father took pity and adopted him. Doing that he gave him a name which would bring trouble and hardships but also glory, Hellsing.





	1. My name is...

"Little brother I have a job for you" the woman behind the desk orders, her long blond hair frames the sharp features of her face, giving the thin brows sitting just above sapphire eyes an utmost authoritative look. The boy stands firm, as the aging butler standing behind his sister chuckles. Pale moon light filters in through the tall windows illuminating the spacious office in silvers and blues. The mahogany desks sits between them like a thick wall. Gray smoke drifts from the end of a cigar stuck between pearly white teeth, before the woman shakes the ashes off of its tip with a gentle . Its a fine brand, though one that the boy detests because of the way it causes the furniture to smell. But he does not complain, a gentleman does not complain about a lady's manners even if his sister's leave much to be desired.

"You are in need of a finer education than the schools of her majesty's kingdom can provide" she adds, and reaches lazily for a folder the monocled man with a ponytail passes to her. In doing so her coat shifts exposing the handle of blade. It's not much unlike the one the boy is used to holding and wielding with precision she, the butler and countless tutors have drilled into him. It took a while, after all he preferred a different array of tools.

"I highly doubt there are finer schools in the world than available but a short way from here" he interjects with a sly smile. He knows he is right, he had done his research, and already sent out the necessary applications. He would follow in his sister's footsteps, attend Cambridge, and then join The Organization, work his way through the ranks, until she would deem him useful enough to serve her as a hunter and then take over someday. Because as things were going children were not part of a plan, and someone had to provide the next generation of England's guardians. He had it all planned out already, the butler had helped him in that after all. And even if he was only a half brother, a bastard, he was capable, and could help protect everyone.

"Oh is there?" the woman drawls with a smug smile. Her eyes narrow like she knows something her brother doesn't, and like every good sister she is about to torment him with it. "I do recall you mentioning something about becoming a hero in your younger years" she lilts. Oh, that. The boy attempts a chuckle, feeling the back of his neck warm with rapidly spreading heat. There was a phase for that, but he had outgrown it. After all, there were bigger things than villains and heroes in this world, ones far more dangerous than most heroes could handle. And even if he hasn't earned the badge yet he is more than capable of standing up to a threat.

"I seem to have outgrown that whim a little, Big Sister" he replied crinkling his nose "And my ambitions have changed since I was ten" he adds for a good measure. Suddenly the perfectly tailored, green, checkered vest, and dark tie feel a little too well fitted. What exactly is she up to this time? No doubt it somehow plays into the vastness of her immeasurable planning. Just how? His emerald eyes narrow a touch, but he retains his straight posture. Long gone are the days when he would scurry away from his sister's scrutiny even if the cold, calculating look still caused goosebumps to break out on his arms.

"I am well aware of your current ambitions Little Brother" she says lacing her fingers. The moonlight reflects off of her spectacles hiding her eyes from the boy who's bare hands sweat far more than he would like anyone to know. But he keeps his back straight, and face calm, like a gentleman ought to.

"Then you will allow me to-" he cuts off as she raises her hand. He has learned the hard way not to interrupt her, even when she was hardly fifteen and already running this home with an iron fist, and as he was included in this home he too had to 'bend the knee' to her rule.

"I have not finished" she snaps, shutting the boy up immediately, and leaning back in her throne like chair. "You see I think you have stayed cooped up in this manor too long. If you are to work for the organization you need to see a little bit of the world as well" she drawls. He can almost picture her cobra like stare. The butler's white teeth shine as grins behind their master. That smug bastard, he knew all along! "As such I have procured a place for you at a school you used to be very adamant about attending" the boy's eye twitches, as the words leave his sister's lips, but if he is to follow her steps he must heed them.

He puts a fist on his chest, and bows, as he kneels before her, "As you wish My Lord" he whispers before getting up. They are family damn it! So why does she stand on ceremony like this. He tries to hide the blush dusting his cheeks, as he steps towards the desk. Her gloved hand slides a single folder towards him, emerald green like all past briefings she had given him. Why couldn't she just tell him, 'Hey little bro tomorrow you'll start French and Japanese, and Cantonese and my butler will run you into the ground with training, fun ain't it?'. With a quiet huff he takes the folder.

"So I guess I will see you for summer vacations" he replies, and is given a mysterious smile in return.

***

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for choosing British Airways. We do hope that you have had a pleasant flight" the hostess says in broken English. He is well into the book Walter gave him as a parting gift, 'a small token to remember him by in a foreign land'. It's a guide to main attractions of Japan, and a brief description of Japan's customs and the Japanese way of life. To be honest he might be half Japanese, but he never really cared for his ancestry, it never really mattered. His mother died in child birth, and his father, the previous Lord, had the heart to adopt him and give him the name, even if he never joined the aristocracy directly. Maybe it's luck that Sister forced him to take Japanese, or maybe she planned this since he was ten and she was fifteen. He would never know with that shrewd woman. Anyway at least now it will come in handy. With a sigh he unbuckles the belt, and fetches a small suitcase containing his laptop, and some bare necessities. The first class isn't crowded, so he manages to get out quickly thanking the hostess on the way in her native tongue.

However the moment he steps foot outside of the plane he regrets the decision to ever remove himself from the airconditioned, pressurized hull. Heat is pouring from the sky, and the sun is operating with the blinding intensity of a spotlight. His comfortable cotton shirt clings to him within a matter of minutes, and not much later it is soaked completely through.

"Bloody hell" he mutters feeling the damp air descend on him. The weather is going to be the end of him before he can even get to school at this speed. One thing is certain though, Big Sister isn't getting anything for Christmas this year, not for this sort of cruel banishment. Sure he is going to attend a prestigious school, by recommendation none the less, because how else would he get in after the year head officially started. He contemplates how exactly will he deal with living in this peculiar country. Supposedly his sister had rented out an apartment for him, right by school too, and given him the access to an account with a sizable sum allocated to his name. But that wasn't the issue, he isn't exactly used to living alone! The thought grates on his nerves as he awaits at the luggage pickup. It was always Walter who did the cooking, he helped occasionally when he was younger, but the moment he turned seven his sister had managed to snag him from the patient butler. A heavy sigh left him, as a pitch black case with a very simple logo came into view. A single golden rook. The logistics of attending high school involved interacting with other students, something that he didn't have much experience with either. Truth be told people made him nervous, it was one thing to 'play chess' with Big Sister, and a whole other matter to actually deal with someone real who didn't treat you like a delicious snack.

He moved through the checkout easily, and left the airport. If everything he researched was correct now he would have to board a train, and then walk about one hundred meters till he arrived at the apartment. It sounded easy enough.

***

It wasn't. Two hours later, cursing, soaked in sweat, and steaming with cold fury the boy trudged into the apartment. He took the wrong train twice, on top of that the whole ticketing system was completely bollocks. How the bloody hell did normal people manage public communication?! It was a mad ballet of insanity! People kept bumping into him, at least two people groped him on the train. YES! GROPED! What the kollywobbles is that?! Back home Walter would drive him wherever he needed and that- was- IT! It was madness, complete and utter craziness! The boy swore under his breath and silently thanked his sister's foresight to get an apartment from which he could actually see the school, a huge construction made of glass and steel more befitting an office space than a school. In England these were regal buildings, the older the better, on the other hand this was a place he once dreamed to see, and attend. He admired it for a few more moments wondering how exactly did his sister concoct this plan. Sure he was a little up front about his dream to go here, but lately he had been very adamant about working for the family. And yet. His eyes traced the jagged edges, the pristine clarity of glass walls, and the small dream seemed to reawaken. He huffed lightly. Heroics? He has his fair share of it back home, so why send him to the other side of the planet.

"Let's not dawdle" the boy muttered, before slipping off the vest, and hanging it in the small wardrobe. The apartment wasn't spacious, if he was to be honest it was the size of his bedroom back at the manor, constructed like one would expect a typical Japanese apartment to be: a mudroom, small living room / bedroom, an open kitchen and a bathroom to go with it. It was freshly furnished, but completely non-european in its style, leaving the boy a little bothered with what exactly should he do for sleeping before he remembered futons are usually stored in the dresser.

He used up the afternoon to unpack, and buy some food, he wasn't exactly sure what to buy, but it seems that Walter had at least half a soul more than his sister did, since the handy tourist guide contained a couple of recipes, including one for something called soba and another for katsudon, the latter of which he elected to eat tonight. Just for safety he bought what looked like instant ramen, and he was lucky he did, because the rice cooker, a tricky beast to be sure defeated him in the end.

The closer he got to bed time the more restless he felt. The uniform hung in the dresser when he arrived, but just looking at it caused an uneasy feeling in his stomach. What the class is going to be like? What will they think of a student joining after the year had started? This was a really special school and only people with powerful quirks joined the department he was to study at. His wasn't particularly flashy, hang on, it wasn't flashy at all. Sure it saved his ass a couple of times when they were out and about taking out the trash with Walter, and he had a number of skills which made up for it. But in this world there were people who punched clean through buildings and could spew fire from their limbs. On top of that there was the jet lag, which together with growing worries kept him up almost the whole night.

***

The morning came far too quickly to the boy's liking. But a gentleman can not be late to his first day. With that in mind he showered, combed his hair and then tied it back with a thin piece of black string. He might be past his hero stage, but that doesn't mean he has outgrown the man he admired the most in his life. He slipped on the shirt, and then the jacket, tied his tie in a perfect windsor knot, and with a one more look over proceeded to add a couple of notebooks and a pen to his briefcase before leaving the apartment. Breakfast he had to skip, his stomach just didn't feel like it could hold down anything even if his petty life depended on it, but it would pass later, so he bought some sort of a ready bento at the store downstairs, though its quality seemed questionable at best.

The way to school consisted of walking around the block, crossing the road and then entering through a towering metal gate. As he neared them he noticed that more and more students were wearing the gray uniform that was left out for him. He wondered if maybe his sister wanted to check if he was ready for adult life by sending him out on his own? Knowing her she half expected him to come crawling back, begging to be taken in, maybe she even thought about him wanting to join the family as a rebellious phase. With her he never knew what was what. He was about to enter the school grounds when he froze up. Standing where he was right now once were the greatest heroes to ever serve humanity. It was a little awe inspiring to think about it, and at the same time it left him feeling empty, like an impostor. He didn't belong in this brightly lit world of fame, not with the way his family taught him to operate, not with they way he and Walter took out the trash. In their world it was kill or be killed, and he knew this wouldn't pass here, not with all the rules in place. Nevertheless he willed himself to move, he kept his back straight, as he walked through the corridors looking for a door which ought to be marked 1-A. Walter said not to be late, so he made sure to find it, but the school's layout seemed a little pathological, and soon he got quite lost. He glanced down at his watch, and concluded that asking for directions now is his best option.

And he seemed in luck because a burly, huge student with blond hair and an awful resemblance to Tintin was currently passing by.

"Excuse me. I think I am lost. Could you perhaps point me towards the 1-A classroom?" he inquired. The boy stopped short and peered at him with round blue eyes. He had a perky nose, and a bright smile which made him look a little loony.

"Sure thing man!" he boomed with startling volume, before throwing an arm over the boy and spinning him around. He tensed up on instinct. When someone grabs you, well first of all that's not polite, second that usually is something of the darker variety and means harm, third it's not polite. "Just take the stairs, right and then the second door to the left!" the loud stranger bellows. The boy thanks him, and hurries up, not wanting to make a bad impression.

He manages to find the classroom in the nick of time. And now he doesn't stop to wonder, instead he enters the brightly lit room, and shuts the door quietly. The bell rings a moment later, and the students scurry to their places like mice in fear of a cat. They are a peculiar looking sort, with colorful hair, and some look a little inhuman, one bearing peculiar resemblance to a raven, the other an octopus, and yet one more to a bowl of grapes. They fall silent, eyes trained on the man who seems to claw his way out from behind the desk. He looks so worn out the boy is tempted to shove him right back into the sleeping bag be he a teacher or not. Bloodshot, heavy lidded eyes are directed at him before the teacher releases an exhausted sigh.

"Class a new student will be joining us as of today" he drawls, and the boy can't help feel the uncanny resemblance the man's attitude bears to that of his sister. Only she seems to get a full night's rest. "Would you please introduce yourself" he grunts and the boy swallows. Well it's all or nothing.

"My name is Izuku Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing" he says and bows to the class, the dozen or so of jaws dropping do not escape his notice, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance"


	2. My quirk is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first day at school is quite full of surprises.

"What sort of a pansy has a name like that!" a shout echoes from the desk inhabited by a spiky haired blond, as Izuku straightens up. The teacher sighs like a martyr, apparently this is an everyday thing, Izuku surmises.

"Please take a seat. Iida, you show the new student around" the teacher instructs, rubbing a hand over his face. "Now let's get to the matter at hand. Today you will be going to one of the training grounds for foundational heroics class. You can use your suits or not, that's up to you", Izuku sits down in a free desk beside a boy with a tail. He has this dignified, calm aura about him, and hopefully they will get along. It's the only desk available anyhow. He clicks the suitcase open and extracts a notebook and a pen, as the teacher describes when and what they are to take with them. A suit, huh? Well he doesn't quite have that, or at least he thinks he doesn't. He will have to check after lunch anyway, who knows what his Sister came up with in that regard. At least he has his gloves with him no matter what she throws at him. A red trench coat wouldn't even be that far out there when it came to her, given another one of her subordinates is wearing canary yellow.

"Hi" the tailed boy whispers and waves with a pleasant smile, "I'm Mashira Ojiro. I hope we get along" he adds, before giving Izuku another bashful smile.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Ojiro" he answers, as Aizawa scratches something on the board, "What's blond Sasuke's problem over there?" he queries pointing with his head.

Someone snorts right next to him. It's another blond, he is holding the end of Ojiro's tail. Might the two of them be dating? Izuku wonders with a slight frown. This one has a lighting bolt dyed into his hair. "Anger issues, but he doesn't bite. Kaminari Denki, Mr. Englishman" the blond snickers, giving him a small wave. His L's and R's are all over the place, but he seems friendly even if Izuku senses a bad case of ADHD attached to him. At least it's not demonic possession.

The rest of the lesson is uneventful. However as the lesson draws to a close Izuku grows anxious. For the most part he has been home schooled, he expected to go to highschool, but after the summer, and that left him woefully underprepared. On top of that the stress was starting to gnaw at his stomach. It isn't that he is afraid of meeting people, more like he isn't quite familiar what meeting people his age is like. Simply, so far most of his acquaintances were soldiers, servants and an occasional pair of vampires with a penchant for dark and dramatic. However apart from blond twat over in the back everyone seems friendly enough. He tries telling himself it will be all right, but the uneasiness doesn't fade.

The break came sooner than expected announcing itself with a soft chime of the bell, and before Izuku could so much as reach for his briefcase a tall, muscled boy stalked over to his desk. His back bore a familiar straightness of man used to living by the rules. One he grew familiar with back home. He was wearing dark rimmed glasses, and towered over the desk like a giant. Well, maybe he wasn't as magnificently tall as some people he had seen in his life, but he certainly didn't look fifteen.

"My name is Tenya Iida Hellsing-kun" the boy barked mincing the air with his hand. What a peculiar gesture! Izuku watched him, a little startled, but maintaining a courteous smile.

"A pleasure to meet you" Izuku replied, getting to his feet. He smiled in, what he hoped, a friendly manner, and shook the other's hand. Tenya had a firm grip, and it resonated well with the overall polite, yet strict vibe, that he gave of. "Since we are classmates I think Izuku will do" he adds, it seems an awful formal to be called Hellsing, maybe because it ties into the rigor of his family's purpose. The boy in front of him blushes slightly, and suddenly Izuku remembers the Japanese customs regarding names. Nothing he can do about that now.

"Umm... of course. Asui also prefers the use of her first name" Iida flusters. "And now. The tour" the tall boy recovers seeming to break free of his own embarrassment, and pointing at the door.

"That can wait!" a melodic voice sings before a heavy weight latches onto his back. "It's not everyday we get a new student" Izuku would have tipped over if not for a pair of strong hands gripping his arm. Quite a tactile class isn't it? He isn't quite used to it, but they certainly mean no harm.

"Easy Ashido. You can't just jump on people!" the redhead boomed righting Izuku to his feet. "Name's Kirishima Eijiro" he said in broken English. What a welcome surprise, how accommodating.

"Kirishima-kun, Ashido-kun I am afraid that I must take Izuku to see the school before the break is out" Iida orders chopping the air with his hands. His movements in general are rather stiff and robotic Izuku notes. Unwillingly the pink skinned girl steps away from him, and Iida releases a tired huff.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy" another girl says, elbowing the huge guy in the side so hard he bends over. She is a petite brunette with a bob cut, rosy skin, and a smile which could probably incinerate a vampire in an instant.

"Ochako Uraraka. We will show you around during lunch, don't mind Iida-kun, he can be a little overwhelming" she says before shaking Izuku's hand. She is quite cute, Izuku notices, and feels a sudden shift in gravity. What the? Slowly his feet are lifted off the ground, as any sense of the idea of weight vanishes. It's actually quite an interesting feeling.

"Wow! Catch him Iida-kun!" she yells, and a strong hand grips his wrist before he can drift away. The brunette touches her fingertips together and in an instant gravity returns, sending him falling to the ground. Luckily he lands on his feet, not head, though if he were left to drift a little longer a different outcome might have occurred.

"That's a fun quirk" he chuckles, and smiles at her pleasantly. The girl laughs weakly, before apologizing. A wave of questions follows. Kaminari and Kirishima want to know if he is some kind of royalty with that many names, and he politely replies that his half sister belongs to aristocracy, but they have no claim to the throne. Iida berates them for such a personal question of course. Uraraka is interested in his quirk, and doesn't seem satisfied when he replies it's nothing flashy, but doesn't press the matter. Ojiro asks if he will join the karate club, which is an odd question, and however unwilling Izuku ultimately allows himself to be talked into it. If he is to go to highschool he should probably get the full experience. The monkey boy gives him in return one of the warmest smiles Izuku has seen. It's a little weird how everyone is so happy here, no one is calculating anything, attempting to outwit the other. It's almost scary in fact. Towards the end of the break his stomach rumbles loudly, and Iida manages to get out of him that he didn't have breakfast. He blames it on the stress before digging into the store bought bento, and finishing half of it before break is out.

The next lessons pass by in a blur, English is boring as all hell, and he almost dozes off during the lesson, maths are simple. However the Japanese literature... that's a whole new grade of an unholy beast on its own. By the time lunch rolls around Izuku is equal parts exhausted and frustrated. He expected this school to be some sort of super tough place, but it seems that the academic side isn't all that complicated, given he will pass Jap Lit, otherwise he is screwed, and his sister won't allow him to live down that dishonor.

"Come on. Time for the tour" Iida materializes at his desk with eyes shining bright with purpose. What was the word Uraraka used for him? Overwhelming? He seems way more excited about showing off the school than Izuku is about seeing it. But he doesn't complain, he complies, like a gentleman ought to. And so they find themselves strolling through the halls and later the grounds. The school is huge in one word. There is at least a dozen training zones of various sorts scattered around it. They range from miniature cities to mountain sides. This is beyond what he imagined as a kid! About halfway through the break they come to the cafeteria, a busy place, where Uraraka is standing in front of the menu frowning at it like it had done her some personal offense.

"Hello Uraraka" Izuku smiles at her.

"Ah! Hellsing-kun" she chirps turning to them. Izuku skims over his options, none sound remotely familiar. Well apart from Katsudon and Soba. Other than that he is stumped.

"Izuku will be fine. My last name isn't exactly the easiest on Japanese tongue" he chuckles hearing the broken pronunciation. If Iida will call him that everyone might start to at least. He looks back at the board and frowns. What the heck is he supposed to get. Meanwhile Iida selects something with eggs in the name and adds four orange juices to the order. Orange juice with lunch, how uncivilized.

"Uraraka why don't you order first. I need a moment more to think this through" he suggests, rubbing his chin contemplatively, and trying to stare an answer out of the menu. How come such solutions always work for his sister, but not for him? Does she pick at random? Or maybe there is a secret Hellsing genetic ability he hadn't inherited.

"Umm... Actually I am kind of short on money, I think" she mumbles. Izuku glances to the side, and sees her stare into the dark pit of a furiously pink wallet, which is on the thinner side of things.

"Pick whatever you like. My treat" he smiles at her. Something weird passes over her face, almost as though he offended her in some way, "It's really no trouble" he adds in the way of encouragement. She probably forgot her lunch money or something. He isn't sure how it operates in a normal family anyway, after all Walter always served lunch back home, and he never needed any pocket cash. Besides what would he spend them on? Stakes?

"Umm... sure" she smiles, and picks out the katsudon, well might as well go with it. Izuku deposits the money and a few minutes later they are waved over by a very energetic Iida to a table he saved. Izuku learns that the cafeteria is manned by a single cook or rather hero, Lunch Rush, and that Iida aspires to become a super cool hero just like his brother Ingenium. Izuku smiles politely and applauds his goal despite having not the bleakest idea who the man in question is. Uraraka wants to be a hero to get rich, she needs the money to help her parents, a noble pursuit too.

"So why do you want to be a hero?" Uraraka asks, once they have finished their meals. They have a couple of minutes left to chat, and given their conversation so far it was only natural the question would appear.

"Oh, I want to help out my sister back home" he replies smoothly, it's not a lie per say. It's more of an omission. He is omitting the fact that his wonderful household deals with hunting down supernatural, extraterrestrial and other foreign threat to her majesty's lands.

"I thought England was rather calm in terms of villain activity?" Iida queries unhelpfully. Peaceful in term of villains, perhaps, especially those that are not fanged. However lately more and more of these bastards have been popping up.

"Oh we have our share of trouble too" he replies vaguely, waving his hand in the air. He could really use some tea to chase down the hearty snack. Overall the food here is a lot more intense and the palette in very different from what he is used to back home. But it's tasty and filling so he isn't going to complain, gentlemen never do. As for the tea maybe he will figure something out with the vending machines. Sure they are no hot kettle of Earl Gray but they should make do. With his belly filled the stress of the day slowly takes its toll. His eyelids start weighing tons, and keeping his eyes open as he falls into simple banter with Iida and Uraraka becomes a chore. Tired, he runs a hand over his face, before getting up to follow them back to class. According to schedule Foundational Hero Studies are next. In other words they are going to be taught to fight, rescue cats out of trees and what not. He should be excited, and if he was a couple years younger he would be, now however he craves a nap. He always had one back home. Home... Right there is at least a dozen unsolved problems there, one of them being the rice cooker.

Sitting down in his desk, half asleep he wants nothing more than a warm blanket and a gallon of tea. His head lolls as he attempts to stay awake, before someone touches his shoulder gently.

"Stay alive Izuku-kun" Ojiro beams down at him. Yes, he definitely has one of these warm, hard to be mad at personalities which his sister detests even more than black pudding.

"Jetlag" Izuku replies blearily, and ones again rubs his eyes.

"Could have guessed. Do you need something for it?" the tailed boy asks scratching his cheek bashfully. Well, seems like he is easy to embarrass. His tail is wrapped around his ankle, like he is afraid it will get in the way otherwise.

"Just a nap" Izuku chuckles, shaking his head. Maybe if he used his quirk? But then he would probably have too little energy to use it again if need be during the class. He always slept better when in the other form.

"I don't think you'll be able to get one now" Mashirao smiles, and his tail rewraps itself just above a silver sneaker. Tail, that's a pretty damn cool quirk, sure to others it may be ordinary, but a fifth limb is generally quite handy. Though it had to make sitting quite difficult, and laying on your back nigh impossible. Izuku sighs, returning the smile with a tightlipped quirk of his own.

"I guessed so" Izuku replies, as the doors of the classroom fly open, and a massive figure of the Earth's mightiest defender appears. Scratch that Earth's mightiest non-supernatural defender. Izuku blinks, stunned, and suddenly wide awake, as his emerald eyes trace the pearly white of teeth and the pitch black eyes, and then the two unmistakable strands of blond hair sticking up.

"I AM HERE!" All Might booms to the accompaniment of an exhausted groan emitted from under the desk. Seems like Aizawa-sensei is still here. Izuku would have been envious of the sleeping bag, bright yellow and all, if he wasn't trying to shake the feeling that then and there he finally got to meet his childhood hero!

"Wow" he breathes, as the mountain of the man strides into the class wearing his Silver Age costume. Amazing! Someone snickers behind him, and comments on how it got to them on the first time too. How couldn't it?!

"TODAY CLASS WE ARE GOING TO BE DOING AN INTERESTING EXERCISE!" it seems the man lacks an inside voice, but the boy ignores it in favor of the near light radiating off of the hero. Frankly speaking it's amazing!

"GO CHANGE INTO YOUR HERO COSTUMES AND MEET ME AT TRAINING GROUND ALFA!" ... Hang on a second hero costumes? Izuku pats his pockets feeling the familiar indentation of his gloves, but hero costumes? Does he even have one? The class comes to life, charging towards the lockers located on the back wall of the classroom. With the help of Mashirao he locates the space assigned to him, and to his delight, mortification and surprise find a suitcase with a neat golden rook etched into it. For a second he hesitates, if his sister left it who knows what is inside, she is a devil of a woman. A neat visage of his sister with horns booting the devil out of hell dances in his head. But before he can do good on it he is yanked, none too gently, by Kaminari and Kirishima. In fact the blond pulls, while the redhead shoves him down the hall, and into one of the changing rooms.

Resigned to his fate he quickly strips out of his uniform. Most of the students just dump their clothes into the lockers, but Izuku makes sure to hang his properly. Truth be told he dreads opening the case. Who the fairy tits knows what is in there. After his quirk manifested his sister, and her pet vampire would leave dead bats for his for a month, before he finally exploded and got into a yelling match, and then a sword fight with Integra. Supposedly there was a betting pool going on how long it would take him to snap. With a pained sigh he reaches for the case. Iida is slipping into a clunky armor, while Blond Sasuke attaches some kind of a headset. Well, now or never, he is certainly behind. With a click he opens the briefcase to find a very simple pair of black slacks, crisp white shirt, and a navy vest.

"Might you my friend believe in the Christ?" a boy in a long black cloak with the head of a raven asks. It wouldn't be that shocking if he didn't have teeth in his beak. Izuku has a hard time imagining how he eats apples.

"Umm... Yes" Izuku replies. He almost forgot about the cross hanging on his neck. It has been there since forever.

"It is well to believe in things not of this world" the birdheaded boy replies as Izuku pulls on his pants and shirt. He has put on a similar attire hundreds of times in not thousands, so it goes faster than most students around him dress.

'Preach!' his mind sings, but he only gives the bird an understanding smile. "My manners seem to have left me. Tokoyami Fumikage, a pleasure" a hand is extended, and Izuku gives it a quick shake, before closing the locker shut. He pulls the final pieces from the case before stepping outside with Tokoyami. The bird is kind enough to make sure the silver tie pin, a cross of course, isn't sitting crookedly on the dark tie. The class represents quite an ensemble. Ojiro soon joins him, elbowing him lightly in the ribs in the way of greeting. His suit consists of something that looks like a judo outfit with black shoes, blue fingerless gloves, and a fur collar. They stand out a little, mainly due to the simplicity of their suits. Ashido is wearing spandex so colorful Integra's eyes would certainly bleed. Kirishima is all in red, a taste someone Izuku knows would certainly appreciate. A lot of outfits incorporate armor elements. Wearing his own simple, yet tasteful clothing Izuku is once again reminded how out of place he is. Light engulfs them as they step out onto a wooded plane. The air is fresh, and smells of sap, just like back home. Looking around he can't keep the smile off of his face. All Might is standing at the mouth of the tunnel, his form towering over everyone.

"CLASS! TODAY IS A SPECIAL LESSON!" he yells, "YOUR JOB WILL BE TO ESCAPE! Sometimes when a hero is overpowered, they must retreat" All Might instructs, Izuku tilts his head in an owlish way. Isn't that the point where you usually die? Well, not always, he did once make a successful getaway, but it was an utmost snug fit.

"I don't fucking run" blond Sasuke mutters, and Izuku is very tempted to prove him otherwise with one facetime with his sister's favorite pet.

"You will have to escape your classmates through the forest. If you manage to get to the other side in ten minutes you win!" All Might cheers with an almost boyish attitude. Escape? As in not fight? Izuku frowns. Isn't the point of this school to teach them to fight and surpass supposedly insurmountable odds? Maybe that's the point of the exercise? To double back, and defeat the group chasing you? "You will now be randomly split into groups of four. One runner and three chasers" the hero instructs. That's not that big of a disadvantage. However not knowing the terrain, and limitations on the use of force to only superficial wounds will certainly prove detrimental to his possibilities to fight back.

A moment later his strategizing is interrupted by the flashing of his name on the board. He is in the group with Kirishima, some girl named Yayorouzo, and another boy named Aoyama.

"Mon cherie, my name is Aoyama Yuuga" a boy in a glittering armor greets him striking a pose. Oh God! French! Izuku looks him up and down. He heard that Japanese heroes are flashier than the brits, but is glittering armor a thing here? What a horrendous lack of taste. Not to mention, fuckin' French.

"Enchante" he replies and shakes his hand, and gasps noting how crushing Aoyama's grip is. It's like a vice!

"Oh, a fellow francophone!" the boy chirps with delight, and gives him a little spin. He has a cape, and it's glittering too. What the king's manboobs is this?! Izuku shrinks back on instinct only to bump into someone. Promptly he spins around to come face to face with a tall girl, hardly clothed, and with um, breasts which could probably make many a man drool, and would at least give the nicer vampire in their household a run for her money.

"Momo Yayorouzo, but please call me Momo" she extends a hand. Well, Izuku grasps it and gives it a gentle peck on instinct.

"Then I am Izuku, at your service" he smiles up at her, and notes the deep red her cheeks have turned.

"Nice moves man!" Kirishima yells behind him, bringing the reality crashing back. They are not in Britain! And Momo is certainly not accustomed to such habits! Oh Gods! Izuku's cheeks burn bright red, as he jumps back and right into the redhead's arms. "Easy dude!" the sharktoothed classmate grins down at him, before righting him gently.

"So who will try to escape first?" Momo takes the lead unwillingly. With a little bickering it is settled that none of his classmates want to escape, so without another choice Izuku volunteers his own candidacy to play the villain. He has sort of got a suit anyway. From other teams he sees Mashirao and Iida. The former waves at him, the latter is dead set on the forest edge. Tall trees loom before him, and in his muscles only exhaustion. What if? He glances over his arm, at the grinning Kirishima. Would they put it together? If they saw him then sure, but currently he has got the element of surprise. A sly smile tugs at his lips as he gets ready to run. They have only half a minute of time before the chase starts. Just barely enough to get out of sight.

"GOOOOO!" All Might's tubal voice echoes, and they rush into the thicket. Mashirao quickly climbs a tree, and proceeds to jump between branches. Iida is in a far more difficult position. The forest is too thick to be maneuvered at high speed. Izuku throws one more look over his shoulder, and noting that no one can see him shifts. His quirk might not be flashy, but it certainly sits well within what could be expected of a Hellsing. In a split second his arms are replaced by wings, and feet by razor sharp talons, his body shrinks and compacts, dark feathers cover him. The world becomes brighter, and all encompassing wind fills his senses, as he flaps his wings.

Quirk: Owl Shifter

Izuku flaps his wings, quickly gaining altitude, as his mind simplifies, declutters. The rice cooker, tea, and exhaustion are forgotten, as his goals sharpen. Get through the forest. Somehow there is also another thought in his head. Rising above the crowns of the trees he makes a circle, keen eyes trained on the thicket below. Iida is struggling, the pursuit hot on his tail. Ojiro is doing way better with his natural adaptation giving him a definite edge. His own pursuit is standing in a small clearing where he shifted, looking around for any clues he might have left. Good luck guys! But not far from where Iida is doing his best to escape runs a small trail, maybe just large enough for him to be capable to use his quirk on, and get decently ahead.

He swoops down diving straight for Iida and hoots loudly. He spins noting the boy's eyes on him, before banking left. The pounding footsteps reach his ears. Good! He banks right, straight onto the path, and flaps his wings harder. He is nearly at top speed and yet Iida is keeping up! Fast, ain't he? Deeming his job done Izuku ascends once again, and flies towards the finish line. A huge iceberg erupts somewhere off to his left but he doesn't pay it much attention. Actually this is kind of fun! He makes a lazy roll feeling a gust of cool wind, before swooping down. The finish line is practically in sight already, and it has barely taken him five minutes. Surprisingly Ojiro is already standing there, panting, but victorious. Izuku gives a delighted hoot before circling in and landing nimbly on Ojiro's shoulder.

A pair of dark baffled eyes is turned on him. There are pine needles in Mashirao's hair. Ones which annoy Izuku greatly. In his owl form it is sometimes difficult to forgo his instincts. Possibly that was the reason for the mice and bats, which are a typical part of the owl menu. With his beak he takes to picking out the green pines one by one, as Ojiro stares at him intently. A minute later Iida breaks through the shrubs growing at the forest's end, and Izuku gives a delighted hoot. Iida approaches them, his calves are steaming. The class president takes off the helmet, before coughing loudly, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and his glasses are slightly askew. He certainly had it rough.

"Ojiro-kun is that your owl?" he queries as soon as he is within conversational range.

"Err... no" the tailed classmate answers awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Izuku clicks his beak, how dare they presume he is owned by someone.

"Thank you very much Fuku-san" Iida declares, and ruffles his feathers gently. Instinctively Izuku nuzzles into the touch. A scratch is amongst the top two in this form, right behind a plump mouse. However currently he doesn't really have the energy to shift back. Maybe on the other side of the forest. The quirk has an array of problems after all. First of all he can't produce any form in between a human and an owl. Second as an owl he tends to think with his instincts and stomach. Third shifting back takes a lot of energy. When he was younger he would spend sometimes a couple of days as an owl. Especially if his sister tried forcing him into something. She would always get her way in the end, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw a fit about it. He hoots softly as Iida scratches his head. Ah! Fuckin' great! Heaven! Sensing he has got a better chance of being petted he jumps onto Iida's forearm, and stays there enjoying the small thank you he is provided.

A few minutes later Ojiro's, Iida's and his own group scramble out of the forest. They are covered in leaves and mud, probably having taken less comfortable routes than via air. Seeing them Ojiro snorts and Izuku releases a couple of loud hoots.

"Where is Izuku?" Momo asks with wide eyes, and both Ojiro and Iida look at one another like they have forgotten their homework. In turn Izuku releases a content hoot drawing Momo's attention. Doing his best impression of himself he crosses his wing in front of his body before reclining his head in a simple bow.

"Where's my man?" Kirishima pants, as he arrives right behind Momo.

"I think Iida is busy scratching his head" Momo remarks, and the nice sensation on the top of his cranium stops instantly. He turns his head backwards seeing his horrified classmate's eyes, and hoots in offense. A pair of hands picks him, and a moment late he comes face to face with bright red eyes and a dirt splattered face.

"You mean that's Izuku-kun? I am holding Izuku-kun?" he queries stupidly. Izuku bobs his head impatiently and hoots. "Holy fuck! Are you for real! Your quirk is shifting into an owl?" Kirishima breathes with the air of wonder. Behind him Aoyama stumbles out, looking like he was used as jet skis on a lake of mud.

Iida interrupts the discussion which is about to ensue, and Izuku gladly repositions to the bulky teen's shoulder. He ends up not shifting for the rest of the class. Kirishima manages to get away, but Momo and Aoyama are caught thanks to some navigational feedback Izuku provided in his feathered form. By the end of the hours he is quite worn out, and happy to nap between turns on any shoulder that is readily available. Luckily he has enough strength left to shift back, even if that leaves him leaning on a very flustered Ojiro afterwards. Coincidentally perhaps the blond seems to have a question on the tip of his tongue which he doesn't dare ask.

They are trudging towards the changing rooms when the blond finally dares. "Izuku, as an owl did you ever eat something?" he queries. Of course, that, everyone asks that at some point. The soldiers also ask if he does the nasty with other owls.

"Yes I did Ojiro. Mice, bats, that sort of thing" he mutters setting one foot before the other. He really wants a nap now, screw it, he wants an eternity of darkness, like Alucard, minus the red eyes of course.

"Raw?!" the tailed boy gasps in alarm.

"No, I stopped to bake them in my little owl oven" Izuku drawls, not bothering to keep the dry humor at bay. "By the way Ojiro, can I ask you something now?" he queries, he looks up to see Iida flush and jerk his head forward, the red tips of his ears betraying the embarrassment of having petted his classmate. To be fair it was one of the nicer scratches he got, hard to rival Seras's claws, but he did a valiant effort.

"Can you teach me how to use a rice cooker?"


End file.
